Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-line game system as well as a game apparatus and a game information storage device for use with the on-line game system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an on-line game system including a plurality of game apparatuses which are interconnected to one another so as to allow communications to occur therebetween with predetermined communication timing, as well as a game apparatus and a game information storage device for use with such an on-line game system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, xe2x80x9con-linexe2x80x9d game systems are available which comprise a plurality of game machines that are mutually interconnected so as to allow data communications to occur therebetween. In such an on-line game system, a plurality of players can operate their respective game machines to simultaneously participate in a game (such as a duel-type game), such that the players may generally share the same game content at each given moment.
In such an on-line game system, various kinds of trigger information, which may be generated in response to specific key operations made by a player on one game machine, are transmitted to the other game machines so that all of the interconnected game machines can perform predetermined game processing based on the shared information. For example, if a player on one game machine performs a key operation for causing a character xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d in the game to jump, then trigger information indicating that xe2x80x9ccharacter A jumpsxe2x80x9d is transmitted to the other game machines. All of the interconnected game machines perform appropriate game processing based on the trigger information. Thus, the key operation performed by the player on each game machine is reflected in the game content on the other game machines.
However, since the individual game machines in the above-described on-line game system are run with their own clocks, there may be some inconsistencies in the game progression or contents experienced on different game machines. For example, consider a case in which each game machine transmits data to the other game machines during the machine""s own V blanking period. During the time one V blanking period transitions to another on a relatively xe2x80x9cslowxe2x80x9d game machine, two V blanking periods could occur on a relatively xe2x80x9cfastxe2x80x9d game machine. In this situation, the data which is transmitted by the relatively fast game machine during the first V blanking period may be overwritten by the data which is transmitted during the second V blanking period, even before the first data can be properly processed by the relatively slow game machine. As a result, the data which is transmitted during the first V blanking period fails to be reflected in the game processing of the relatively slow game machine. This may result in an inconsistency such that, for example, while character A appears to jump in the game as played on the relatively fast game machine, it does not appear to jump in the same game as played on the relatively slow game machine.
As a proposal to solve the aforementioned problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 4-176235 discloses a communication adapter for game machines. The disclosed communication adapter is capable of, in accordance with its own clock, transmitting or receiving data concerning a given game to/from a plurality of interconnected game machines. Data communication occurs on a communication-cycle-by-communication-cycle basis. In each communication cycle, the data which are received from the respective game machines in a previous communication cycle are transmitted to all of the game machines; in the meantime, the next communication data are received from the respective game machines. After the communication cycle is over, each game machine performs its game processing in accordance with the data received from all of the interconnected game machines, and also prepares itself to be ready for a next communication cycle. In other words, the game machines perform their game processing in accordance with a data communication timing scheme which is governed by the communication adapter, thereby generally preventing inconsistencies in game content between different game machines.
However, in accordance with an on-line game system employing the aforementioned communication adapter for game machines, data communication is effectuated without confirming whether or not any valid transmission data has become ready at each game machine prior to the communication. As a result, if one of the game machines has not been able to prepare any transmission data in time due to delay in its game processing or for any other reasons, then the transmission data which may be left in a transmission data buffer from the previous communication, or some other irrelevant or invalid data, may end up being transmitted. As a result, some inconsistencies may still result between the game content as played on that game machine and the game content as played on the other game machines.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide an on-line game system which allows a game to be simultaneously played on a plurality of game machines while preventing any inconsistencies in game content between different game machines.
A first aspect of a presently preferred example illustrative but non-limiting embodiment of the present invention is directed to an on-line game system comprising a plurality of interconnected game apparatuses (100a to 100d) to allow a plurality of users to simultaneously play the same game software program. Each of the plurality of game apparatuses comprises:
at least one operation key (10) for user manipulation;
communication means (30, 40) for being coupled to the other game apparatus or game apparatuses to receive and transmit operation key status data representing a state of the at least one operation key;
buffer storage means (50) for sequentially storing operation key status data associated with the plurality of game apparatuses in response to a round of data communication; and
operation data storage means (60) for storing operation key status data associated with each of the plurality of game apparatuses, the operation key status data being for use with game processing.
When the operation key status data stored in the buffer storage means as a result of a given round of data communication include valid operation key status data and invalid data, only the valid operation key status data among the operation key status data resulting from a plurality of rounds of data communication including the given round are transferred to the operation data storage means, without transferring the invalid data, so that at least one such valid operation key status data is transferred for each of the plurality of game apparatuses.
Thus, even if a plurality of data which are stored in the buffer storage means in response to a given round of data communication include invalid data, valid operation key status data is retrieved for each game apparatus from among the data stored in the buffer storage means in response to a plurality of rounds of data communication including the given round (the valid operation key status data being used for game processing). As a result, inconsistencies in game content between different game apparatuses can be prevented.
According to a further aspect, when the operation key status data stored in the buffer storage means as a result of a given round of data communication include invalid data, none of the operation key status data resulting from the given round of data communication is transferred (FIG. 5 (b)). When all of the operation key status data resulting from the given round of data communication are valid, all of the operation key status data resulting from the given round of data communication are transferred (FIG. 5(a), (c)).
Thus, according to this further aspect, unless all of the operation key status data from the game apparatuses as stored in the buffer storage means in response to a given round of data communication are valid, the operation key status data are not utilized for game processing. As a result, inconsistencies in game content between different game apparatuses can be prevented.
According to a still further aspect, when the operation key status data stored in the buffer storage means as a result of a given round of data communication include valid operation key status data and invalid data, only the valid operation key status data are transferred (S316) to the operation data storage means. Thus, one valid operation key status data is transferred for each of the plurality of game apparatuses, wherein the one valid operation key status data for each game apparatus is an earliest valid operation key status data among the operation key status data resulting from a plurality of rounds of data communication including the given round (FIG. 7(a) to (c)).
Thus, according to this aspect, even if a plurality of data which are stored in the buffer storage means in response to a given round of data communication include invalid data, the valid operation key status data (i.e., all the operation key status data except the invalid data), if any, are established as data for use with game processing each time. As a result, it is possible to more quickly retrieve valid operation key status data (one for each game apparatus).
According to yet another aspect, the invalid data includes delayed processing notice data (xe2x80x9cDLxe2x80x9d in FIGS. 13 to 15) for notifying the other game apparatus or game apparatuses of delayed processing.
Thus, according to this aspect, a game apparatus which is suffering from delayed processing notifies the other game apparatus of the delay, so that inconsistencies in game content between different game apparatuses can be prevented.
According to a still further aspect, the on-line game system further comprises transmission data buffer means (20) for temporarily storing data to be transmitted, wherein: the delayed processing notice data is written (S612) to the transmission data buffer means after the data is transferred out of the transmission data buffer means. Thereafter, when the operation key status data is input to the transmission data buffer means, the delayed processing notice data is overwritten (S332) by the operation key status data.
Thus, according to this aspect, delayed processing notice data is previously written to the transmission data buffer means for temporarily storing transmission data in case there is any delay in the processing. Thus, the delayed processing notice data can be automatically transmitted if transmission data cannot be prepared in time.
According to yet another aspect, one of the plurality of game apparatuses has a function of initiating (S512) data communication.
Thus, according to this aspect, the system configuration can be simplified because there is no need to separately provide a device for controlling data communication, which can be handled by one of the game apparatuses itself.
A further exemplary non-limiting illustrative embodiment of the present invention is directed to an on-line game system comprising a plurality of interconnected game apparatuses (100a to 100d) to allow a plurality of users to simultaneously play the same game software program. Each of the plurality of game apparatuses comprises:
at least one operation key (10) for user manipulation;
communication means (30, 40) for being coupled to the other game apparatus or game apparatuses to receive and transmit operation key status data representing a state of the at least one operation key;
buffer storage means (50) for sequentially storing operation key status data associated with the plurality of game apparatuses in response to a round of data communication;
operation data storage means (60) for storing operation key status data associated with each of the plurality of game apparatuses, the operation key status data being for use with game processing; and
transfer means (70) for transferring the operation key status data stored in the buffer storage means to the operation data storage means.
Wherein, when the operation key status data stored in the buffer storage means as a result of a given round of data communication include valid operation key status data and invalid data, only the valid operation key status data among the operation key status data resulting from a plurality of rounds of data communication including the given round are transferred by the transfer means to the operation data storage means, without transferring the invalid dataxe2x80x94so that at least one such valid operation key status data is transferred for each of the plurality of game apparatuses.
Thus, even if a plurality of data which are stored in the buffer storage means in response to a given round of data communication include invalid data, valid operation key status data is retrieved for each game apparatus from among the data stored in the buffer storage means in response to a plurality of rounds of data communication including the given round, the valid operation key status data being used for game processing. As a result, inconsistencies in game content between different game apparatuses can be prevented.
A further exemplary non-limiting preferred embodiment of the present invention is directed to a game apparatus (100) for being interconnected to another game apparatus to be used in a plurality to allow a plurality of users to simultaneously play the same game software program. In this exemplary arrangement, the game apparatus comprises:
at least one operation key (10) for user manipulation; communication means (30,40) for being coupled to the other game apparatus or game apparatuses to receive and transmit operation key status data representing a state of the at least one operation key;
buffer storage means (50) for sequentially storing operation key status data associated with the plurality of game apparatuses in response to a round of data communication; and
operation data storage means (60) for storing operation key status data associated with each of the plurality of game apparatuses, the operation key status data being for use with game processing.
When the operation key status data stored in the buffer storage means as a result of a given round of data communication include valid operation key status data and invalid data, only the valid operation key status data among the operation key status data resulting from a plurality of rounds of data communication including the given round are transferred to the operation data storage means, without transferring the invalid data, so that at least one such valid operation key status data is transferred for each of the plurality of game apparatuses. Thus, even if a plurality of data which are stored in the buffer storage means in response to a given round of data communication include invalid data, valid operation key status data is retrieved for each game apparatus from among the data stored in the buffer storage means in response to a plurality of rounds of data communication including the given round, the valid operation key status data being used for game processing. As a result, inconsistencies in game content between different game apparatuses can be prevented.
According to a further aspect, when the operation key status data stored in the buffer storage means as a result of a given round of data communication include invalid data, none of the operation key status data resulting from the given round of data communication is transferred (FIG. 5 (b)). When all of the operation key status data resulting from the given round of data communication are valid, all of the operation key status data resulting from the given round of data communication are transferred (FIGS. 5(a), (c)). Thus, unless all of the operation key status data from the game apparatuses as stored in the buffer storage means in response to a given round of data communication are valid, the operation key status data are not utilized for game processing. As a result, inconsistencies in game content between different game apparatuses can be prevented.
According to yet another aspect, when the operation key status data stored in the buffer storage means as a result of a given round of data communication include valid operation key status data and invalid data, only the valid operation key status data are transferred (S316) to the operation data storage means, so that one valid operation key status data is transferred for each of the plurality of game apparatuses. In this aspect, the one valid operation key status data for each game apparatus is an earliest valid operation key status data among the operation key status data resulting from a plurality of rounds of data communication including the given round (FIG. 7(a) to (c).
Thus, even if a plurality of data which are stored in the buffer storage means in response to a given round of data communication include invalid data, the valid operation key status data (i.e., all the operation key status data except the invalid data), if any, are established as data for use with game processing each time. As a result, it is possible to more quickly retrieve valid operation key status data, one for each game apparatus.
According to yet another aspect, the invalid data includes delayed processing notice data (xe2x80x9cDLxe2x80x9d in FIGS. 13 to 15) for notifying the other game apparatus or game apparatuses of delayed processing. Thus, a game apparatus which is suffering from delayed processing notifies the other game apparatus of the delay, so that inconsistencies in game content between different game apparatuses can be prevented.
According to yet another aspect, the game apparatus further comprises transmission data buffer means (20) for temporarily storing data to be transmitted. The delayed processing notice data is written (S612) to the transmission data buffer means after the data is transferred out of the transmission data buffer. Thereafter, when the operation key status data is input to the transmission data buffer means, the delayed processing notice data is overwritten (S332) by the operation key status data.
Thus, delayed processing notice data is previously written to the transmission data buffer means for temporarily storing transmission data in case there is any delay in the processing. Thus, the delayed processing notice data can be automatically transmitted if transmission data cannot be prepared in time.
According to yet another aspect, the game apparatus has a function of initiating (S512) data communication. Thus, it is possible to simplify the configuration of an on-line game system incorporating the game apparatus because there is no need to separately provide a device for controlling data communication, which can be handled by the game apparatuses itself.
A still further exemplary non-limiting but illustrative embodiment of the present invention is directed to a game apparatus (100) for being interconnected to another game apparatus to be used in a plurality to allow a plurality of users to simultaneously play the same game software program. The apparatus includes:
at least one operation key (10) for user manipulation;
communication means (30, 40) for being coupled to the other game apparatus or game apparatuses to receive and transmit operation key status data representing a state of the at least one operation key;
buffer storage means (50) for sequentially storing operation key status data associated with the plurality of game: apparatuses in response to a round of data communication;
operation data storage means (60) for storing operation key status data associated with each of the plurality of game apparatuses, the operation key status data being for use with game processing; and
transfer means (70) for transferring the operation key status data stored in the buffer storage means to the operation data storage means.
When the operation key status data stored in the buffer storage means as a result of a given round of data communication include valid operation key status data and invalid data, only the valid operation key status data among the operation key status data resulting from a plurality of rounds of data communication including the given round are transferred by the transfer means to the operation data storage means, without transferring the invalid data, so that at least one such valid operation key status data is transferred for each of the plurality of game apparatuses.
Thus, even if a plurality of data which are stored in the buffer storage means in response to a given round of data communication include invalid data, valid operation key status data is retrieved for each game apparatus from among the data stored in the buffer storage means in response to a plurality of rounds of data communication including the given round, the valid operation key status data being used for game processing. As a result, inconsistencies in game content between different game apparatuses can be prevented.
A still further exemplary non-limiting illustrative embodiment of the present invention is directed to a storage device (80) storing a computer-readable format. The storage device has stored therein a program for causing a game apparatus (100a to 100d) interconnected to at least one other game apparatus to be used to allow a plurality of users to simultaneously play the same game software program. The stored program includes the following routines:
generating operation key status data representing a state of at least one operation key which is subjected to user manipulation;
receiving and transmitting the operation key status data from/to the other game apparatus or game apparatuses;
sequentially storing (S604) operation key status data associated with the plurality of interconnected game apparatuses in response to a round of data communication; and
retrieving, from among the plurality of sequentially stored operation key status data, the operation data associated with each of the plurality of game apparatuses for use with game processing.
The retrieving routine comprises:
retrieving, when the operation key status data stored as a result of a given round of data communication include valid operation key status data and invalid data, only the valid operation key status data among the operation key status data resulting from a plurality of rounds of data communication including the given round, so that at least one such valid operation key status data is retrieved for each of the plurality of game apparatuses, without retrieving the invalid data.
Thus, even if a plurality of data which are stored in response to a given round of data communication include invalid data, valid operation key status data is retrieved for each game apparatus from among the data stored in response to a plurality of rounds of data communication including the given round, the valid operation key status data being used for game processing. As a result, inconsistencies in game content between different game apparatuses can be prevented.
According to yet another aspect, the retrieving step comprises:
retrieving, when operation key status data stored as a result of a given round of data communication include invalid data, none of the operation key status data resulting from the given round of data communication (FIG. 5(b)); and
retrieving, when all of the operation key status data resulting from the given round of data communication are valid, all of the operation key status data resulting from the given round of data communication (FIGS. 5(a), (c)).
Thus, unless all of the operation key status data from the game apparatuses as stored in response to a given round of data communication are valid, the operation key status data are not utilized for game processing. As a result, inconsistencies in game content between different game apparatuses can be prevented.
According to yet another aspect, the retrieving step comprises retrieving (S316), when the operation key status data stored as a result of a given round of data communication include valid operation key status data and invalid data, only the valid operation key status data, so that one valid operation key status data is retrieved for each of the plurality of game apparatuses. The one valid operation key status data for each game apparatus is an earliest valid operation key status data among the operation key status data resulting from a plurality of rounds of data communication including the given round (FIGS. 7(a) to (c)).
Thus, even if a plurality of data which are stored in response to a given round of data communication include invalid data, the valid operation key status data (i.e., all the operation key status data except the invalid data), if any, are established as data for use with game processing each time. As a result, it is possible to more quickly retrieve valid operation key status data, one for each game apparatus.
According to yet another aspect, the invalid data includes delayed processing notice data (xe2x80x9cDLxe2x80x9d in FIGS. 13 to 15) for notifying the other game apparatus or game apparatuses of delayed processing. Thus, a game apparatus which is suffering from delayed processing notifies the other game apparatus of the delay, so that inconsistencies in game content between different game apparatuses can be prevented.
According to yet another aspect, the program stored in the storage device causes the game apparatus to further execute a step of temporarily storing data to be transmitted to the other game apparatus or game apparatuses. The step comprises:
writing (S612) the delayed processing notice data after transferring the stored data; and
thereafter, when the operation key status data is input, overwriting (S332) the delayed processing notice data with the operation key status data.
Thus, delayed processing notice data is previously written when temporarily storing transmission data, in case there is any delay in the processing. Thus, the delayed processing notice data can be automatically transmitted if transmission data cannot be prepared in time.
According to yet another aspect, the program stored in the storage device causes the game apparatus to further execute a step of initiating (S512) data communication. Thus, it is possible to simplify the configuration of an on-line game system utilizing the storage device because there is no need to separately provide a device for controlling data communication, which can be handled by the game apparatuses itself.
Note that any alphanumerical notation in parentheses in the above SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION section is given for the sake of clarity and not intended as any limitation.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.